


Teasing Is Somewhat Pleasing

by Musicgirlie97



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicgirlie97/pseuds/Musicgirlie97
Summary: Sherlock is secretly fond of the height difference over Molly and likes to tease her about it. Molly doesn't share that same fondness.Post HLV





	Teasing Is Somewhat Pleasing

The first thing that stood out to Sherlock when he first met Molly Hooper was her short stature. In fact, her height was below average for her gender.

Though, to be fair, Sherlock was a man of above average height, so of course, her height was the first thing he noticed. Not to mention, Molly Hooper was just generally a tiny woman.

Her hands were delicate, but effective in her work. She had a minimum amount of body fat on her shapely petite body, and her arms and legs were a nicely slim length. 

But it wasn’t the physical traits that Sherlock found attractive about Molly. Yes, he thought she was beautiful, adorable, and remarkably sexy all at the same time. But it was her loyalty, her patience, her kindness, her forgiveness, and her intelligence that made Molly Hooper the only one to make Sherlock weak in his knees.

And yet, he never stops thinking about how much taller he is compared to her. 

He would never admit it, but he loves that he can tower over Molly. He feels power in it, he feels like she is his to conquer, and she is  ** _his_**. Though if she knew that he thought that, she would give him an extensive discussion about how she isn’t some trinket to be owned.

And right now, her endearing short height was the only thing that was on Sherlock’s mind at the moment.

Sherlock watches from the corner of his eye as Molly putters about Bart’s lab. He was currently on a case, sitting at a microscope and looking at a slide of peculiar fluids found in the victim. He had already solved the case the second he figured out the identity of the fluids, but he didn’t want to leave just yet.

After “Moriarty” came back, Sherlock has been in full alert over his friends’ safety, especially Molly’s. Word of Molly’s involvement in his fake death was already out to the public, and if it was truly Moriarty, a close associate of his network, or even a copycat, she’ll be in the crossfire.

After escaping death and his exile, Sherlock has been pondering more and more about his life. More so, he has been pondering about his feelings towards Molly. 

He knew how he felt about her since he came back from the dead, but with Tom in the picture, he decided to give her the happiness and life she deserved. The pleasing fact that the engagement was broken and the final proof that she would always be his made him itch to court her.

But too many events were going at the time: the drug den, the Janine scandals, trying to foil Magnussen. Since all of that drama was over, Sherlock and Molly talked to each other about their friendship, and she forgave him for what he had done. After five months of being on steady ground, he can finally try to get together with his pathologist.

At the moment, Molly was on her own case as she looked through a twenty year old's stomach contents. He watched as she would look at her microscope for a few seconds before rushing to grab another slide or quickly jot down some notes. A corner of his mouth would twitch up as he hears her occasionally give a small gasp of discovery.

“Ha, he was poisoned, I knew it!” Molly snapped off her gloves. “Of course, that damn intern didn’t even bother to check! He would rather say that the victim was shot if it means he can avoid cutting up a bloody corpse!” She huffed before going to grab a hazard box to store the contents.

Molly walks over to the other side of the lab, and her face fell. The box that she needed was on a high shelf.

She groaned and got on her tiptoes to reach for it. Sherlock bit his lower lip to muffle his laughter as Molly manages to brush her fingers against the box, but she didn’t manage to grab it. With still no results, Molly decides to resort to jumping. However, she still couldn't get the box,.

Deciding to stop her futile efforts, Sherlock got up from his stool and walk over to where she was. Molly stopped as she watched his large hand reached up and grabbed the box, but he didn’t immediately give it to her. Molly raised an eyebrow as she held out her hand.

“Can I have that please?” she asked.

Sherlock didn’t say anything as he looked down at her. Molly held out her hand further, which then Sherlock started to bring down the box. But, at the last second, Sherlock pulled the box back up just as Molly was about to grab it. 

“Wha-Sherlock!” Molly huffed. “Give me the box please!”

Sherlock smirked. “Reach for it.” He calmly states as he lifts the box higher.

Molly gapes at him for a moment while he still smirks. “W-what?” Sherlock hovers the box over her head and slowly draws out, “Reach. For. It.”

A few moments of silence pass before Molly growls softly and jumps up to get the box. As she jumps, Sherlock brings the box back up before she could touch it. When her feet come back to the ground, he hovers the box over her head again.

“Try again,” he sang as he shakes the box over her head.

Molly clenched her jaw and jumps again, but Sherlock pulls the box away like before. 

“Sherlock!” Molly scolds as she puts her hands on her hips. Sherlock just keeps smirking as he brings his face down to her. He feels a thump of pride as a faint blush moves across her face. 

“Try again, Molly.” He says with a deep rumble. Molly just stares for a moment before sighing. “Fine. I’ll just go and get another box from the other lab.” Sherlock stares in shock as she pushes pass him. 

The pride goes away as hurt fills its spot. He looks at the box in his hand and wonders if he maybe shouldn’t have done that. That was the first time she rebuffed him in their renewed friendship.

Suddenly, before he comprehends her victory shout, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck. Sherlock stumbled forward as Molly wraps her legs around his waist, while she tries to grab the box out of his hand.

“Gimme!” she yells as she fights him for the box, one arm wrapped around his neck with the other stretching out to the box. Sherlock lightly slaps her outreached hand away. “No!” he says chuckling. 

Molly growls again and pulls herself up further to get the box. Sherlock bends down to try to shake her off, but Molly holds on tight. Sherlock straightens back up as his deep chuckles fill the air of the lab, and Molly starts to giggle as she still tries to success her goal.

He turns his head towards her, a taunt on his lips, but he and Molly froze as the pair became aware of how close the distance was between their faces. 

Sherlock stares into her brown, doe-like eyes before shifting his gaze to her lips. Molly opens her mouth before closing it back shut. He brings his eyes back to hers, and he starts to shut them close as well as hers.

Both move at the same time, slowly bringing their lips together in a soft, compassionate kiss. It was a bit shy at first before it grew more passionate as their lips molded to each other. Sherlock softly groans as he squeezes her arm around his neck.

But then, Molly suddenly pulls away as she jumps back to the floor with the box in her hand. “Got it!” She shouted victoriously. Sherlock blinks as she walks back to her station with a happy gait and starts to work on putting the stomach contents inside.

Sherlock growls as he stomps towards her and places his arms on each side of her body. He moves his lips to her ear and whispers hoarsely, “Not a bad tactic, Molly Hooper, but not a wise decision either.” He lightly bites the shell of her ear as punishment.

He smirks at her shiver and her swallow gulp. She tucks her face away from his. “Next time, don’t tease me about my height.” She tries to say slyly, but her shyness sneaks its way into her words.

He brings a hand to her face and turns her face back to his before kissing her lips again briefly. “I apologize, but perhaps it would be better to show how sorry I am after dinner tonight?” he asks as his lips brush against hers.

Molly squeaks softly before nodding. Sherlock smiles widely as he engulfs her head in his hands and gives her another stomach churning kiss. He pulls away, and the two stared at each other for a moment. Molly gives a peck on the corner of his lips. "I think you should get going to Lestrade about the case if you want to make tonight." Molly smiles as he rolled his eyes and sighs. He didn't want to leave, but she was right. 

“I’ll pick you up tonight at seven for Angelo’s.” Sherlock turns to grab his coat and scarf before looking back at her. “See you then, Molly,” he smiles before placing a warm, sweet kiss on her forehead.

As he walks towards the exit, Molly calls out, “I know you like how small I am, Sherlock, but don’t get use to the teasing.”

Sherlock smiles widely, and giddiness fills his whole being. Damn it, Molly Hooper really is the only one to bring Sherlock back to an adolescent state.

And Sherlock was okay with that if it meant that his sweet, small Molly would be sleeping next to him in his bed tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I need fluff, damn it.


End file.
